


Save the Last Dance for Me

by justanotherjen



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Slow Dancing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: York's not sure what to think when Carolina puts his dancing lessons to use because she looks amazing twirling across the floor. And he's not the only one noticing. A sequel toShut Up and Dance.





	Save the Last Dance for Me

York watched Carolina glide around the dance floor like she was born for it. Then again, dancing wasn’t much different than fighting. Just with less punching and broken bones. But did she have to dance so close to that Jamison guy? York tried to pretend the churning feeling in his gut was something other than jealousy. He was above that kind of juvenile thing. Right?

She sure looked like she was having fun. He didn’t really blame her. The guy could dance and had a lot of other things going for him—rich, suave, handsome. And not a complete disaster when he spoke to women. Things York wasn’t.

He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could watch. If she hadn’t gotten that key card by now she never was and if that guy’s hand goes any lower on her back, York was going to blow their cover anyway.

_Shit_. York taps Jamison’s on the shoulder. The man looks confused when he turns and Carolina starts shooting daggers at him. He’s pretty sure if she had actual knives on her, she’d literally be throwing them. He managed to keep his cool, though. “Would you mind if I cut in? I’d like to dance with my wife.”

Jamison looked between them. “Oh, of course. You should have mentioned.” The last part was to Carolina. 

York took her hand, leading her farther onto the dance floor. “Did you get it?”

She slipped the card into the inside pocket of his jacket. “Barely. What the hell was that about?”

“What?” He shrugged. “I just wanted to dance with my wife, is that so bad?”

Carolina growled. “We don’t have time for this, let’s go.”

“It’ll look awfully suspicious if we take off after I said we were going to dance. Jamison is watching. Besides, is really that bad having to dance with me? I haven’t stepped on your feet yet.”

He tried not to look hurt when she rolled her eyes but must have failed because her gaze softens after a second and she moved closer. A lot closer. _Oh, hell._ She pressed her body against his and started wiggling as she swayed.

York swallowed hard. “That’s just cruel.”

She smirked, and goddamn, she was fucking beautiful. A voice in his head kept screaming, “kiss her, kiss her already, you idiot.” It sounded a lot like North. He pulled her right hand in between them and laid it on his chest right above his pounding heart. He couldn’t do it. And not just because she’d punch his teeth in if he tried. He respected her too damn much.

Carolina brushed lint from his shoulder then laid her head down. York about died. She was going to kill him. One way or another she was determined to kill him. He curled his fingers around hers, his thumb rubbing along the top. This had to be the most intimate thing they’d ever done. If he died right this moment, he’d die a happy man.

When he looked down again, she was watching at him. “This is getting harder, isn’t it?”

He had no idea if she was talking about the mission or the dancing or something else entirely so he just nodded. The music ended and the people around them clapped.

“We should get going,” Carolina said softly. She didn’t move for ten whole seconds. York knew because he counted. Then she slid her hand into his and dragged him out of the ballroom. “I did my part, now it’s your turn. Show me what you got.”

She took off down the hall, but York needed a moment to get himself under control. Jesus Christ, what did he do to deserve this torture?

“You coming?” she asked, head tilted so the curls of her hair bounced against her bare shoulder.

_Going to fucking kill me._ He swallowed hard then jogged after her. “Yes, dear,” he said getting an eye roll, but corners of her mouth twitched. That was all the incentive he needed to keep playing this game. Someday they’d get to the end of it. He wasn’t sure which one would win. He wasn’t sure he cared.


End file.
